Trusting the Famous
by songsaboutjasper
Summary: AU Jason, Percy, and Nico - the Heroes the biggest band in the world, come back to school after a year with their new girlfriends Reyna, Calypso, and Khonie, with big arrogant heads and soon find out that the school they come back to is home to their old best friends and old school crushes, Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia.(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**first story! working on the Official Ch. 1! so get excited! Here's some backstory on only some of the main characters! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does, but if I did there would be tons of Percabeth and Jasper in it.**

prologue:

It was freshman year for Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel. Their other friends Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico it was sophomore year.

They were already 2 days into school when Percy got a call from Jason's dad or, Jason's and Nico's Percy's agent. (**a/n is that correct? of not sorry hehehe)**

Jason's dad was Zeus Grace the biggest agent in the biz, and they were fortunate enough to be able to here him shout out them each day after practice.

Percy and Zeus had an exciting conversation.

AfterPercy ended it he jumped around with everyone looking at him.

He did that ALL the way to his friends and his lockers.

They all looked at him weird.

So Annabeth did the obvious thing and said,"What's wrong with you THIS time sea weed brain?"

"Well... our band got a deal!"

Jason and Nico shouted, "WHAT!"

"That's awesome! congrats you guys! you'll be great!" was what everyone else said.

"The thing is..." Percy started "we start in 2 days."

That got everyone to shut up.

After that conversation the three boys couldn't talk to any of them at all anymore.

They had to start packing or they wouldn't make their flight.

Percy couldn't say what was on his mind to Annabeth, Jason couldn't say that he could never stop looking at her mesmerizing eyes , and Nico couldn't say to Thalia that he had a crush on her since he discovered that she liked the color black (which was when they were 2).

Annabeth couldn't say to Percy what she wanted to for 3 years now, Piper couldn't tell Jason that she loved the scar on his upper lip, and Thalia couldn't tell Nico that she really liked his jacket... and also that she liked him.

And let's not forget Leo everyone.

He couldn't get to tease the boys about their crushes anymore since they were leaving and that put him into depression for about 2 minutes

But then he was back, but he was still sad.

All of that was one year ago...

And they were all thinking the same thing - "We're never going to see each other again."

That is until Percy gets another call from a person he wasn't suspecting...

**first chapter! (kinda) Yay! Hope you guys liked it! Please hit that review button! Or Leo will blow you UP! Not really...**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much for reading the prologue!**

**Amber3willow**:** thank you for reviewing! I'm going to try to update every week!**

**Ch. 1**

third person:

When she saw them she couldn't believe her eyes it was REALLY them.

No she wasn't starstruck but, she WAS shocked.

Her red hair went flying everywhere to where her friends sit lunch at.

By the times she gets to the lunch room she here's, "Are you okay Rache?"

"Uhhhh what if I told you some heroes are here?" Rachel replied to the blonde next to her now.

"I would say no way, and have you been taking you're medicine?"

"Mhmm but no really, they're back."

"Who's back? Are they ready to take on the Leooo?"

"Leo THEY'RE back," snapped Piper.

And that was the moment where we all knew that our life will take a turn.

Down a hill.

Into the ocean.

Jason's pov:

_2 weeks ago..._

"I hate to say this but I don't think we're ready for high school dad."

"Come on Jase! Percy and Nico are thrilled to go!"

"We're thrilled to go where?" asked the raven haired lead guitarist for the band The Heroes.

"To school my boys! You all are going to school! Also, Jason am I on speaker?"

"Yes dad, and good thing you aren't here right now. Nico's having a panic attack."

"Good! You all will do great at school! Argus will be picking you up tomorrow so get PACKINGGG!"

"Dad do NOT sing anymore please please no!"

_Now..._

Percy's pov:

I could tell people were staring but who wouldn't? International SUPER stars are walking down their halls!

We strutted our stuff like this hallway was a runway and boy didn't it feel GOOD!** (A/N man that was innuendo hehehehe)**

Well that was until the principle greeted us. It was the one and only Athena Chase, the mother of Annabeth Chase.

"Welcome Jason, Nico and... Percy," gosh she said my name like I was poison and it would've hurt if I wasn't ME THE Percayyy Jacksonnn.

We just ignored her and went to the lunch room since all of us hadn't eaten in a LONNGG time.

And let me tell you I was NOT expecting to see the people we left a year ago...

**First chappy DONE! yayyy it took me a while since I didn't know what I had wanted but I hope you guys liked it! Kind of a cliff hanger but not that much since we know who they bump into. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far tbh i haven't had a lot of inspiration for the this chapter for the past few days but also that may be because of school ughh…**

**But anyways here's chaptah 2**

Ch.2

Annabeth's Pov

When they walked in I literally jumped out of my seat and tackled Piper and Thalia.

We all rolled on the floor and started to burst out laughing.

I think we were all thinking the same things: the guys we had a crush on a year ago are standing in the same room as us for the first time in ONE year; while we always see them on magazine covers at parties drunk or kissing someone.

But most of all their faces were _priceless._

Percy, Jason, and Nico all had big shocked faces as they stared at us laughing (still).

Once we calmed down I pretended to ignore them; as well as every one of our friends.

Their behavior on anything we've seen were NOT the people we knew and to be honest I think Piper, Thalia, and I have gotten over are crushes (even though Percy **is** kinda cute).

(insert awkward laugh)

Nico's Pov:

What I don't get is why Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper started to laugh at us, then COMPLETELY ignore us.

Like, when I was in Biology I tried to sit next to Thalia.

Keyword: TRIED.

But no, stupid Valdez took my spot.

God I don't even know WHY I was even friends with him.

He is SO A-NN-O-YING.

He always is the one who makes EVERYONE laugh and I. JUST. WANT. TO .GO. HOME.

The last straw for me was when he "accidently" bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you're going Dofus!"

"Okay you can act like you don't like his jokes. You can act like you own every thing. But NO ONE calls one of my best friends a DOFUS! Not even YOU pretty boy!"

"It's okay Thalia just ignore the meat head and walk away," said mentioned dofus.

"This is you're ONE warning Di Angelo! No More!" she walked away.

I was pretty shocked at how one year could change every relationship you ever had…

**A/N Ohhhh so we got some Annabeth and REALLY annoying Nico was he OOC? I feel like he kind of was but ehh he was supposed to be that way in this story.**

**Sorry if I hated on Leo! I seriously cant believe that I wrote what Nico said about Leo like zzzzaaayuuuummm. **

**But yeah! Please Review it would help if I got feed back and also boost my inspiration! **

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hullo again! First thing first (on the realist (is that how you spell it?)) **

**Thank you all soo much for reviewing! You don't know how much it inspires me to write more! **

**Unfortunately my computer doesn't show all the reviews –insert annoyed face-**

**So I cant answer them but if I can insert them here are some of the reviewers:**

**Anyways school is my number one priority right now so I'm really sorry if you just want to read the ending! Trust me I want to too**

**To much a/n not enough story! **

**Hehehe**

Ch. 3

Percy POV

It was Saturday and let me tell you THANK THE GODS it was!

You have no idea how AWKWARD it was in music class.

I'm cringing right now just thinking of it…

_Flashback ohhhhhh_

"Welcome to music class cupcakes! I know you all know me as Coach Hedge but in here its MR. Coach Hedge. I have a soft spot for music as you all might know and so the first thing we will do is pair you all up with you're music SOUL MATES!"

The class all groaned knowing they wouldn't get to be with their friends cause what coach would?

"Alright first up is," Coach looks at the list and puts on a smirk ,"JACKSON!"

My head shoots up wondering which lucky girl gets this man.

"You're with," he looks around the room and spots someone but I wasn't able to get a look because he already said her name, "CHASE! You're with Percy! Don't make out in my class! YOU'RE WELCOME!" **(A/N: I really want a teacher that ships couples like yasss)**

Annabeth glares at him and I soon join.

Of all the people that need to be in all my classes it must be ANNABETH CHASE.

She grumbles, gets up, and plops down next to me and averts her glare to me since her glare never worked on Coach Hedge.

"You know since you became famous you've changed a lot Jackson," Annabeth syas.

I put on a grin "Different good?" and I start to lean in.

She punches me.

Not like friend punch.

But HARD punch.

She loves me soooo much I just know it every girl does and the whole WORLD knows it.

"Different bad, and none of you're OLD friends like it. So DON'T EVER think about sitting with us."

Man she just went _Mean Girls_ on me.

"Listen Chase, I haven't even said anything to you except ONE thing how can you possibly hate me?"

"One word: TABLOIDS. Believe me I would know if they weren't real so don't say "it was fake!" "

"Hey love birds! Get to work!" coach Hedge shouted.

It turned out we already had an assignment: write a love song **(A/N: hehe I know what you're thinking oh I know how this will end they make the song, make out, start to date. Well you my friend did NOT read the summary Percy has a girlfriend so shattup! Hehe jkjkjk ily all)**

I groaned. She groaned. We groaned together.

We decided to go over to her house on Saturday since class was about to end.

_End of Flashack_

So long story short:

WORST. DAY. EVER.

**A/N: so I think this was my longest chapter so far! **

**I really liked how it turned out.**

**Did you guys get satisfied?**

**Don't worry I promise jasper will be featured next chapter!**

**Review pleaseeee**

**Or else Leo will throw fire balls at yo face!**

**Okay? Okay! (TFIOSSSSSSS IS LIFE)**

**-****_songsaboutjasper_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: new chapter in 2 days because I love you guys.**

**Answering/thanking reviewers:**

**Hermes child awesomeness****: thank you for you're support and glad you like it!**

**Daughter of Athena 20****: The story is about Percabeth, Jasper, and Thalico so I have to give them chapters too but I'll add a ton of Percabeth if ya want!**

**1questingdreamer****: thank you so much I'm glad you like them! And I can see the reviews now, but thank you for the advice!**

**beautyqueenpipermclean****: first of all I LOVE you're username it's amazing! Also I'll try I just thought the chapters ended on good notes but I'll make them longer promise!**

**Amber3willow****: I checked out you're story it's great! And also yes they will be part of the story, as I said in the summary, actually they come in this chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Also this story has over 1,000 reads –insert shocked face- thank you all SO MUCH! You guys are amazing! ****J****Here's a blue cookie (::) –imagine it's blue-**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rick riordan even though I always wish it on my birthday.**

Ch. 4

Annabeth's pov

I was still mad at coach Hedge for pairing me up with Jackson.

I just didn't understand how he saw through the hatred I put on and saw that little, and I mean LITTLE, spark of still liking him.

I mean he still looked the same but his attitude I was disappointed in him. He was not the same guy I knew a year ago.

I walk up to his house and ring his bell once, twice, and then I just kick the door down.

I was already pissedd at him I didn't care about his door.

I walked in and noticed almost all the walls were painted blue, classic sea weed brain.

When I was about to sit on the couch I saw the most horrifying thing that could be imaginable: him and Calypso (I'm guessing his girlfriend) making out, on the balcony that overlooks the living room. **(A/N: do you guys know what I/m talking about?)**

Luckily they weren't into it yet, but I was still furious.

HOW DARE HE SAY WE COULD WORK ON THE SONG AND THEN FORGET!

I was so made I took a pillow and chucked it at them. It turned out I threw it to hard and I knocked Percy off the balcony and he landed hard, on the hard wood floor I couldn't help but laugh, neither could Calypso.

I decided maybe she isn't that bad.

Percy's pov

After I fell off the balcony I heard a laugh from of course, Annabeth Chase.

She may be a girl but she has one hell of a thrower, no matter what it is.

When I looked up she completely stopped laughing, so did Calypso, and her face turned into a lion ready to kill me.

I was about to ask what was wrong but she already was explaining.

"I can't believe you Jackson! What the hell! You tell me we can start the song at you're house then I find you making out with her!" she angrily pointed at Calypso.

I was about to apologize but I thought I would do something better.

"You know Chase, you look cute when you're flustered," then something hit me REALLY hard.

I turned around and saw a broken vase, that hit me, and looked up, I saw Calypso who looked VERY angry, so I turn and look at Annabeth hoping she would give me pity, but instead she gives Calypso a smirk and me an evil grin, which means olnly one thing for me if I want to keep my face: scream like a little girl and bolt out the door.

I do the first thing, then the second thing and I think both girls expect that because they're already right behind me.

Calypso's Pov

To be honest I wasn't really in love with Percy.

I mean he's good looking but he's ARRAGONT and I HATE people like that I prefer people who care about you and not just them.

Someone who cares about charities and kids and all that.

I'm actually being forced to date him, because my manager says it's good for publicity.

But I don't want to be famous I just want to be normal, fall in love and just… be… I don't know SIMPLE for once.

No fancy cars and diamond necklaces.

Anyways, I'm chasing Percy with this nice girl Annabeth who I bet had a crush on Percy before he was famous.

I could tell he used to be a great guy but I just don't want to be his girlfriend ANYMORE.

We're about to corner him but then Annabeth pulls me to the side.

"Do you like Percy like a boyfriend?" she asks and surprises me with that type of question because usually people don't notice that I'm not into the relationship.

"To be honest, no not really. But I'm being forced to date him by my manager. I don't want to but OF COURSE I just HAVE to. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I guess I just noticed you aren't really into the relationship, and wanted to know if everything is okay."

I hug her. She was the only person who understands, except opposite and then we nod to each other and attack Percy with punches and kicks.

It was the BEST. AFTERNOON. EVER.

Annabeth's pov

I understood Calypso even though I've never been in the situation and wanted to help her find her true love.

After we beat up Percy we had a girl's day.

We got fro yo, went to the salon, played violent arcade games an I introduced her to Piper, Thalia, and Hazel.

Awesomest line break ever

"Guys this is Calypso Percy's 'girlfriend.' She doesn't really like him she's just forced to." I say to the other girls.

Calypso waves timidly and all the girls surround her asking questions and I smile at her, she smiles back and I cansee that she has finally found friends that she can trust and I found another best friend.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it!**

**It's a little longer then my other one's and I hope you guys liked the ending.**

**I always planned for Calypso to be nice and her just wanting to be normal like she wants to get off the island like in the book.**

**Review or Piper will charmspeak you to!**


End file.
